The Great Dog Caper
The Great Dog Caper is another movie of Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary The Littlest Pet Shop gang, The Mane 5's pets, and Stuingtion's Engines' pets are staying at Fluttershy' cottage for 10 day while their owners and Blythe are out. But then, during an animal adoption show at the cottage, Zoe Trent gets captured by the evil scrapdealerrs Burke and Blair while trying to save another animal. Now the other pets must journel out to get her back before it's too late. Plot Opening/Dusty's Mission The movie begins with Dusty Crophopper, who is on a mission to battle with Ripslinge to save Ishani. On the island of Equesodor. He then lands outside, Rip's fortress and after taking the army of robots. He reaches Ishani, only to see she was a hologram! Then Ripslinger appears behind him a robot, Dusty manages to uptang the upper hand at first but he is vaporized! Ripslinger then laughed maniacally on his triumph over Dusty as the words GAME OVER appeared on the TV screen with stereotypical 8-bit music, revealing that it was only a video game in which Sunil was playing. Zoe's missing hat Meanwhile, Zoe is searching for her beret. Then she falls off the shelf she was standing on but Russel catches her. And explains that Blythe was gonna bring her along on her trip to Manehatten, and she still can't find her beret. But Owlilcious reminds that Blythe would still take Zoe with or without her beret. Then Winona comes in and she has found Zoe's beret. But when Zoe asks Winona where she found it. Sidney! Then they all hear a fimalar barking and it was Mako's seal; Sidney. She then starts growling at Zoe. But then starts licking her and then Zoe calms the seal down and rubs his belly saying, "Who's gonna miss me?" Then Blythe comes in. Zoe's collar breaks Blythe asks Zoe if she's ready, the dog replies that she is. But Blythe has to do something first. As Zoe is eager to get her stuff together, but as she does her collar gets caught. Blythe then comes in and tries to help Zoe get free. But when she does, Zoe's collar's rips. Blythe notices, and she decides if it's best not to take her along. Zoe is dashed by this but understands. And she sadly goes up on one of the pet stands. Blythe then thanks Fluttershy for watching them and leaves. Zoe however is very sad, as she sits on the perch. The other pets try to comfort her, but to no avail. So she walks away and says nothing. Zoe's nightmare The next day, Zoe wakes up to find Blythe has come back early, when she arrived she greeted Zoe but forgot that Zoe's collar is broken and drops the small dog, who then lands in a pile of cards then lands in a cage full of different collars. After the screen goes black, Zoe wakes up screaming. For the thing was only a nightmare. Zoe finds Dorg Zoe soon then finds another pet named Dorg, who is slightly injured. And he was up on the shelf because he didn't want to get hurt even more. Trivia * * This film is based off of "Toy Story 2." Scenes *Opening/Dusty's Mission *Zoe's missing hat *Sidney! *Zoe's collar breaks *Zoe's nightmare * Soundtrack # Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion